The Voices & Her
by iHaterainbows72
Summary: First Fanfic! She was never normal. After waking up in a hospital after an accident, Haruka Shizuuya doesn't seem to remember anything. One night, weeks after she was let out of the hospital, she stumbles upon a certain black book. Days later, she finds a bookmark with the same words. On another evening, she finds a little girl named "K", she explains the rules and then..
1. How It All Began

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters except for Haruka, Fuyuumi, Shin, Toma, Yuki, Ikki, and Mr and Mrs Kiomi.  
I own all of their personalities, but not names. I just chose Shin, Toma, and Ikki's name from Amnesia (I don't own that either).  
I don't own Death Note.

Just so you know... I did do some editing on some errors and add some small parts in.

First Fanfic!

* * *

**If you're looking for a story that's fast paced (action happens pretty fast), then you might not want this.** This story is a** slow paced** sorta one. No Death Note characters enter during this chapter to around the 11th-ish chapter (but it's not out yet), some chapters are long-ish. **Also, please leave a review at the end! I also beta-read by the way:) **The first couple (meaning alittle more than 5) chapters are mostly like flashbacks of my OC's past (just so you sort understand things about her)

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Call an ambulance!"_

_The sound of people talking, cars, and sirens filled my ears__, I felt a warm substance trickle down the side of my face. _

_What's going on?_

_My body was stinging in pain. I don't remember anything._

_What was I doing before all this happened?_

_I tried to move my hand to touch my face, my hair was in the way. Every single move I made hurt. __My hair was wet and sticky, covered in the same warm substance__, I tried to say something, but nothing came out of my mouth._

_I had enough. I can't take this anymore._

_I tried to keep my eyes open but they kept getting heavier and heavier._

_My vision started to blur, the sound of someone's footsteps echoed in my mind. A pair of shoes were next to my face. A warm hand gently brushed against my cheek. Someone moved my head so they could look at my face, I could hardly see what they looked like._

_Dark hair. Bright eyes._

"_Stay with me."_

_I couldn't hear anything except for this person, but I suddenly felt colder and my senses start to weaken. Unconsciously I let out a groan._

_"Stay with me Haruka!"_

_I couldn't feel anything anymore, I closed my eyes, tried to ignore the pain, and __then..._

_everything went black._

* * *

**Chapter I – How It All Began.**

_You were born to die._

The words echoed in my mind, it hurt.  
I'll remember those words forever.  
If I forget, I will remember.  
If I'm lost, I'll find my way back.  
If I'm gone, I'll be back.  
Though there are things in life that cannot be retrieved.  
No matter how hard I try, _they_ will never come back.

I slowly opened my eyes, I heard beeping and quiet chatter. Everything was fuzzy, I felt dizzy, my whole body was sore.

"Hey! She's waking up!" it was a familiar voice.  
"Shut up Ikki, your too loud." said another voice. My eyes were droopy and I felt sleepy and sore.

Then I heard a door open and the sound of high heels clacking against the floor filled the room. It sounded like someone was in a hurry, I felt weight shift onto the bed. My left hand was now in someone else's hand, their hand was warm and soft. It felt like a girl's.

"Looks like you're awake, how do you feel?" it was a calm feminine voice. I carefully sat up and rubbed my eyes with my right hand. Quickly everything got clearer.

"Tired. Very tired." I groaned. I looked up from my hands to see a woman. She had long wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes and glanced at her clothes, they looked expensive. She looked like some foreign supermodel, she put her hand to my forehead.

All of a sudden I felt a pang in my head. I immediately clenched my teeth and tried not to scream in pain as I covered my ears. They were ringing while my head ached. She jerked her hand away from my forehead and the pain stopped shortly after wards . She quickly pulled me into a hug. "You just remembered something right?"

I shook my head.

"Hnn..." she said and pulled back and held onto my hand.  
"Do you remember me? Or any of us?" a man with blonde hair and blue eyes asked. I looked at him. He looked just like the woman who was sitting on the bed that was still holding my hand, he wore a pair of white skinny jeans and a light blue button up shirt under a black sweater. "Come here." I said hoarsely, my throat was sore and dry.

Without a word, he got up and walked towards me. The way he walked was familiar, it was like déjà vu. He now stood next to me, I quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt with my left hand and yanked him down to eye level. I looked at his eyes for a while, and let go of his collar. He still stood hunched over looking at me as my left hand was gently touching his hair. "It's soft." I whispered, the other man that was sitting across the room laughed quietly. I then started to ruffle his hair softly. The smell of his hair trailed to my nose.

"You smell like..." I paused and took in his scent, it was so familiar.  
"Like what?" he asked  
"... like cinnamon." The man that was sitting across the room burst into laughter while the woman next to me giggled.  
"Oh." was all he said. I continued to look at him, but I couldn't think of anything.

I turned to look at the woman and examined her face up close. Her skin was soft and clear, her hair was silky like the man beside me. Both of their eyes were a beautiful shade of blue.

"Do you remember?" they both asked in unison. I shook my head and said "No.".  
"What about him?" the blonde haired man asked pointing to the other man that was sitting across the room. I looked at him from a distance for a while.

Nothing.

As if the blonde haired man read my mind, he called the other man over and moved to edge of the bed while the dark haired man sat on the chair next to me. His eyes were a dark shade of brown, his hair was black with dark brown highlights. He had bangs that were parted to the side and were just above his eyes while the rest of his hair was messy, making him look like he hasn't slept for days. My hand slowly made it's way to his face, his skin was the same as the other two, soft and clear. After a few minutes of observing him I turned to look at the blonde man.

"I don't know." I said no louder than a whisper. The woman next to me started to sob and the blonde haired man pulled her into a hug and comforted her while the dark haired man turned and gazed out the window with an unreadable look on his face.

I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to do?

I slowly moved the blanket that was covering my legs to the side and slowly got off the bed. The woman stopped sobbing to look at me, she didn't say anything. She just watched. The light haired man turned his head to watch, but the dark haired man just gazed out the window not bothering to look at me. I made my way off the bed, my legs felt sore. I felt like I just ran a marathon or something, I couldn't feel my legs anymore.

My body shifted closer to the floor and I squeezed my eyes shut and expected a hard landing to the floor, but instead I wasn't. I cautiously opened my eyes and looked up only to meet the dark haired man's face. His expression was soft but somewhat mad mixed with sadness. His voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" he paused, his voice lingered with curiosity and irritation.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
I just stared at him. There was something about him that bothered me but made me wonder at the same time...

"Is there something on my face?" he asked bluntly with more irritation in his voice.

I blinked and noticed that he caught me. One of his arms were supporting my back and the other was holding onto my arm. We were almost in a hugging position. I regained the strength in my legs and backed up.  
"I-I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? You look paler." He said in a monotone.

_Ugh. Why does he have to be so blunt?_

"Being blunt is something that I can't change." He whispered so that only I could hear.  
"I'm fine, I just need to go to the restroom." I snapped at him.  
I walked out of the room.

* * *

I didn't care about the looks that other people gave me as I walked down a hall.

_Where exactly am I going?_

I just wanted to get out of that room, it was suffocating. Being surrounded by people I don't even recognize or know. I just kept walking, all I know is that I need time alone to think.  
I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

_Whoever this person is... I can't guarantee their safety._

I slowly turned my head to see who it was but I could hardly see their face because it was buried into my shoulder. They were panting really hard. After a few minutes the panting slowed down. Then they moved to look at my face. It was a guy.

He looked younger than the two men that were in the room I was in earlier. He's probably in his teens. He had dark brown hair with light brown highlights and vivid green eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking?"  
I didn't say anything.  
"Do you know how worried I was?"  
Still no answer.

"As soon as I wal- no _ran_ to your room you weren't even there, Toma told me that you just walked out of the room."  
"It was suffocating, I couldn't stand being in there." I said retorted.  
"Well your fifteen years old, I'm sure you could've handled it for a little longer."  
"...Just who are _you_ anyways?" I asked moving his arms and took a step back.

His smile turned into a frown. He was upset.  
"Y-you don't remember." The way he said it sounded more like a statement rather than a question.  
"Truth is, I don't even know anyone, I don't remember what happened before I woke up here. I just don't remember anything."  
"I'm Shin. Shin Kiomi."

I just looked blankly at him.  
"Your best friend since we were children? Our parents were really close? We know everything about each other!?"  
I shook my head. "No. Nothing."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the room I was in earlier. I didn't resist, I just went along. When we made our way back to the room the woman and two men were in a corner, sitting on some chairs, talking.  
"Oh! Look who it is! Shin's here!" said the blonde haired man. He was loud.

"Ikki, how many times do I have to tell you to talk quieter in here?" scolded the dark haired man. "Have you tried to introduce yourselves to Haruka yet?" Shin asked.  
"No." the three of them replied in unison and then glared at each other. The woman got up ad walked to me.  
"I'm your older sister Fuyuumi. That's Ikki, our brother." She said pointing to the blonde haired man, he grinned a bright smile.  
"And this is our other brother, Toma." she said looking at the dark haired man, he just looked at me blankly. "Are you hungry?" Ikki asked me.

"... Yeah, I am."  
"I'll go and get you something to eat then! I be right back!" he flashed me another grin and nearly ran out the door.  
"I'll go with him, in case he causes any trouble." Toma said and left. Shin grabbed a seat and sat down, Fuyuumi motioned me to sit next to her.

She grabbed a large bag that she had and fumbled through it. She grabbed a hair brush, toothbrush, and some clothes and handed them to me.

"Here, that door over there." she said and gestured the door that was in the far corner. I without hesitating walked to the room and took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and hair. The clothes that she gave me was a plain blue sweatshirt, a white t-shirt, and a pair of black sweatpants. I walked out of the room and plopped myself on the bed.

"It's cozy isn't it?" Fuyuumi and Shin asked.  
"Mhmm."  
"I'll go get a doctor."  
"Wait!"  
"What?"

"What's the date today?" I asked  
"December 2nd. Why?"  
"Nothing. I was just wondering."  
"Your health is worth worrying about more than the date." Fuyuumi said with a motherly smile.

She left the room and now it was only me and Shin. After waiting ten minutes for Fuyuumi to come back with a doctor, I answered some questions and then the doctor was now outside the room with the Fuyuumi.

She later came back in and said "The doctor told me that you currently have some small wounds and bruises, the bruises will go away, but some of the wounds will have to be bandaged, may leave some scars, it's going to take awhile to heal. You seem to have a case of amnesia and that you should stay here for the next few days... or weeks, in case if anything happens."  
I nodded.

"And I'll make sure to visit you when I can." she said with a comforting look on her face. "I can't believe you got lost Ikki!" It was Toma, he was scolding Ikki again. "It's not my fault! I just wanted to get some food!" he shouted back.  
Toma came in with a frustrated look on his face and Ikki looked bright and cheerful. He handed me the tray he had in his hands. It was rice porridge, yogurt, and a glass of orange juice. Ikki and Toma sat across the room.

"Can you tell me about my past?" I asked them. Fuyuumi, Ikki, and Shin looked at Toma. He sighed and gave a small smile.

"Fine."

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Ughh... how does this "posting a story" thing work?

First Fanfic. It's so confusing, This story started originally started out as a school thing, but since I've never bothered to do anything with it (like submit it to my teacher) I got bored and a friend told me that I should post it online. Apparently, my friend thinks I'm a decent writer (I don't think that), I think during the time I wrote this... It was probably when I was watching Kuroshitsuji and Death Note a lot. Nothing too drastic should happen during this chapter up til... 3? Mostly Death Note but with there's a twist... but with what?

**Anyways, please leave a review telling me what you think (point out some errors if there are any)! You probably didn't like it though... but still leave a review!**


	2. The Past Before

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters except for Haruka, Fuyuumi, Shin, Toma, Yuki, Ikki, and Mr and Mrs Kiomi.  
I own all of their personalities, but not names. I just chose Shin, Toma, and Ikki's name from Amnesia (I don't own that either).  
I don't own Death Note.

First Fanfic...

**If you didn't notice**, I edited some of this chapter and one. In one, just some errors and added in that Haruka asked what the date was (December 2nd) and I also added some small parts.

* * *

**Chapter II - The Past Before.**

**(December 12th XXXX)**

"Hey! Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open and my body jerked straight up, the room I was in smelt horrible. It smelt like... smoke. My blurry vision got clearer and my room reeked of the smell. I quickly glanced at the clock on the night stand next to me. It was 10:09 PM.  
"F-Fuyuumi what's going on?" I questioned. She pushed my blanket to the side and grabbed my arm. "The house's on fire! We have to get out of here!" She pulled me off my bed and dragged me down four flights of stairs. In the distance I saw Toma, Shin, and Ikki, they made it downstairs and were almost outside.

_BOOM!_

Ikki froze and yelled "What was that?!"  
I looked to the direction he was looking and a room was on fire. Shin stopped running and looked, he was scared and shocked. We all were scared. "T-that can't be... it just blew up." said Shin.  
"We have to get out of here immediately!" shouted Toma and he grabbed Shin and Ikki and ran to the front door. Fuyuumi was already at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Haruka!" she screamed. I continued to run down the stairs and went in the opposite direction that everyone was going. "Where are you going?!"  
"They're in the basement! I have to get them!" I replied and ran to the door that lead to the basement stairs. "No!" I turned my head to see Toma running towards me. "Are you insane?"

"I-I have to save them!" Fuyuumi was already gone to where Ikki and Shin were. The basement doors were covered with wooden boards.

_Someone was here..._

I tried removing the wooden boards off with my hands, but Toma stopped me.  
"Stop. It's not gonna work, they're pretty much nailed to the door."  
"I'm not leaving!"

_BAM!_

It was another explosion, but this time by the front doors. The scent of smoke thickened. I started to cough violently. Then the front doors collapsed.  
"Crap." Toma muttered.  
"What do you think Mother and Father would want you to do?"  
I didn't say anything as tears streamed down my face.

"Let's hurry." he said and yanked my arm, but I didn't budge.  
"Tch." Toma picked me up and ran towards another exit. I kept squirming to get out of his grip, but it was no use.  
"Put me down!"  
"Will you stop trying already!?" he yelled  
"No! I'm not giving up!" I screamed in his ear. He suddenly stopped running.  
"This can't be happening." he thought to himself aloud.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that the back door was covered in flames. Toma turned and ran down a long hallway. In a distance we both heard two more explosions. The both of us started to cough, the room got hotter by the second. He just kept running down to the end of the hall, passing multiple rooms. "It's a dead end." he said and quickly opened a door that was to our right. He shut the door as soon as we got in and looked around the room. It was Father's study room.

"What're you doing? We don't have time to be looking around!" I said a scanned the room.  
In the room was a large desk that always had piles of paperwork and a laptop on it, shelves packed with books and other things.

"Meow."

I sighed in frustration. "Toma, now's not time to be making cat noises."  
"That wasn't me." he stated.  
The noise got louder as we got closer to a corner. "It's... just Haku."  
"Haku!" I exclaimed and extended my arms out so I could hug the white cat. Haku leaped into my arms while I still hung over Toma's shoulder.

"What is it that you're looking for?" I asked  
"Something that I can use to break the window so we can get out of here."  
"Books?" I suggested, he looked at me and nodded. I heard a loud crash from outside the room. "Hurry!" I panicked.  
"So now you're telling me to hurry?" he retorted.  
"Do you want to die?" I yelled.  
"Fine, I'll have to put you down though, promise me that you won't run away if I put you down?"

"Promise."

He put me down and grabbed a few big books off the shelves and threw them at the window one by one, the glass started to crack and I handed him more books. The more loud noises were heard, and the room got hotter, but the cold breeze from outside only made it worse. Toma picked me up again, his right arm was supporting me so I wouldn't fall off his shoulder and Haku jumped onto his other shoulder. Just before he headed to the window I reached for a big grey book that was on the shelf. Luckily, Toma didn't notice... yet.

"I'm going to jump out the window so hold onto me, okay?"  
"B-be careful!" I warned.

I was glad that we weren't stuck on the any other floor that was above or _under_ ground level. "Ready?"

"Go!" I shouted and grabbed onto Haku. I closed my eyes, Toma hopped out the window which wasn't too high above ground level, just about two meters. We were by the right side of the house while the everyone else was somewhere to the far left in front. Toma landed on his feet and sprinted to the front of the house. The sounds of sirens echoed in a distance. Toma ignored the sound and kept running. He started to pant hard.

"Toma! Haruka!" shouted Fuyuumi. Toma slowed down and collapsed face first onto the snow.  
"Gyaah!"  
"Ugh..." he groaned, forgetting that I was still on him, I moved over to sit on the snow next to him and Haku crawled onto my lap. Ikki came over and flipped Toma over, he looked at him for a while and touched his forehead and then touched mine.  
"You're both so sweaty." he commented, his eyes wandered from my forehead to my lap.  
"You have a photo album with you?" he wondered.  
"Y-yeah, I grabbed it without him n-noticing." I stuttered.

"..I-I..." Toma paused "I carried her over my shoulder... and ran down that... really long hallway..." His breathing started to slow down a bit. "Then we found Haku and jumped out the window... and I ran here." he explained.

"Y'know carrying people over your shoulder like a rice sack is really mean." I said

"Shin!"

I turned my head only to see that it was Shin's parent's and his older brother, Yuki.  
"How did you know?" I asked. "I grabbed my cellphone before I left my room." Ikki answered.  
"Oh, so what's going to happen?"  
"I don't know." answered  
"But you are all coming with us." said Shin's mother, .

None of us said a word. Multiple trucks and cars came, the sound of sirens hurt my ears. A group of paramedics headed towards us as firefighters were trying to take out the fire. We were given blankets to keep ourselves warm and then two men that wore fancy suits came towards us. They were investigators, anyone could tell.  
"So h-" one of them were interrupted by .  
"Stop. They're just children, they woke up in the middle of the night only to discover that _their house_ was on _fire_, and..." she paused. "don't you think they've gone through enough?"

She grabbed the notepad that the investigator had and scribbled something down on it. "Here. Not tomorrow, not the next day. Two weeks from today." The investigators nodded and left.  
and started to walk in another direction, Fuyuumi, Ikki carried Toma on his back. He must've been exhausted. Shin followed, but stopped and looked back at me. "Let's go." he said while giving a small sad smile and grabbed my hand. We walked trailed behind everyone else hand in hand.

* * *

The car ride to Shin's house felt long, no one said a word. No one bothered to. Haku snuggled in my lap ad looked at me with his emerald green eyes, he looked sad. I petted his snow white fur to comfort him. After twenty minutes of silence, the car slowed down. "We're here." announced Toma.

"No duh." I mumbled.  
"Heard that."

We got out of the car and went inside. The smell of fresh laundry and pomegranates lingered to my nose. This house always smelled like that. I set Haku down, he went over to Ikki. He picked him up and carried him.

"Follow me Toma, I'll take you to your room and get you some new pajamas to change into since you're soaked." said Yuki.

Yuki was the same age as Toma and Ikki, the three of them were fifteen years old. Fuyuumi was thirteen, and me and Shin were eleven.

"Do you want to drink something? Tea?" Shin offered  
"Sure." We walked to the kitchen while Shin's parent's were talking to everyone in the living room. Shin grabbed a seat on a stool by a counter.  
"Make yourself at home, what kind of tea do you plan on having?." he asked. I nodded and replied "A cup of chamomile."  
"Sounds good," Shin was only older than me by a few months, our parents were really good friends. I went to the cupboards and started making some tea.

"Make that _two _cups of tea." he added. I laughed. "Turn the kettle on will you?"  
"Sure." He walked over to the kettle and turned it on. We talked about some things and laughed a bit. The tea was now ready and we and continued to talk about other things.  
"I'm sorry."

I gave him a surprised look. "What do you mean?"  
"About what happened."  
"It's not your fault, we couldn't do anything about it." I took another sip of my tea.  
"I know, but still, I feel bad about it, you lost two very important people in your life."

I set my mug down on the counter and let out a "Hnn."  
Toma walked in the kitchen quietly and sat down on the empty stool next to me and took my mug. He took a sip.

"Chamomile." he stated. I rolled my eyes. I didn't bother to take the mug back. "I think I had enough tea for one night." I said and left the room. I went upstairs only to hear talk to Fuyuumi, she was telling her about everything she needed to know for the next few days, like clothes and so on. I walked into the room.

"Ah, Haruka?"  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
"You'll be staying in the room next door, there's some clothes on the bed for you to change into." She didn't need to tell me anything else since I've been here countless times, more than Ikki, Toma, and Fuyuumi.  
"Okay." I said and left the room. When I entered the room next door, on the bed was a pair of neatly folded red pajamas. I took them with me to the bathroom and quickly changed into them. They fit me perfectly. I went downstairs to talk to Shin for a bit. He wasn't tired, neither was I.

We went upstairs to his room and continued to talk. Fuyuumi and Toma were already sound asleep, Ikki was talking to Yuki in the living room, Shin's parents were in the study room talking, and me and Shin were in his room talking. We sat on his bed and talked about things that came to mind.

"What do you think will happen after all of _this _is settled?" he asked

"Hmm... honestly I don't know. Maybe I'll live here with you for who knows how long?"

Somehow we started looking at the photos that were in the album I got before Toma and I got out of the house. We kept talking and grew tired, before we realized it, we both fell asleep.

**End of Chapter II**

* * *

**A/N** Nothing too drastic should happen during this chapter up til... 3? Maybe 4?  
Mostly Death Note but with there's a twist... but with what?

Anyways, what did you think?

Review, tips... or something?


	3. Awaking That Morning

Tch... do writers usually PLAN what's gonna happen in a story? Or do they just keep going? I don't know how this is really going to turn out... but eventually I will find a way to shove some characters in here... At first this was just a PLOT INSPIRED story (and an assignment for school), but I'll add some characters? I don't know... Your thoughts?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters except for Haruka, Fuyuumi, Shin, Toma, Yuki, Ikki, and Mr and Mrs Kiomi.  
I own all of their personalities, but not names. I just chose Shin, Toma, and Ikki's name from Amnesia (I don't own that either).  
I don't own Death Note.

* * *

**December 17th**: Ugh I'm currently in my basement and I'm freezing to death, laptop's occupied so I have to stick with this old computer, trying to get this done soon. A few days ago I was working on this and stopped because of an accident... (If you're curious it's gonna be explained at the END of this chapter)

**December 19th**: Almost done! 9 pages (which is a lot)! This chapter is almost twice as long as the other chapters :) I'll get this done soon, I PROMISE! Just a few more lines...

**December 20th: **So I just got my first review! (from a **guest/anonymous**...) asking to be an OC?  
Whut are you talking about?  
**My answer:** Maybe... I don't know about this kind of stuff... Hannah was that you?  
**Currently working on chapter 4!**

**December 21st: **Fixing some errors, working on chapter 4

* * *

**Chapter III – Awaking That Morning**

"Hey, wake up." a voice. I groaned. I was tired, all I wanted to do was sleep more.  
"Toma... I wouldn't do that if I were you." said another voice. I didn't bother to open my eyes, I just stayed still. I heard footsteps.

"Toma..." the voice said again. Out of nowhere, I felt something cold splash onto my face. My eyes snapped open, I sprung up out of bed and glared at Toma. Only he would do something like this to wake me up.  
"What did you do that for?" I yelled.

"Get up. We're going somewhere."  
"Where?"  
"Somewhere." he replied in a monotone voice and left the room, followed by Ikki. I looked at Shin.

"There's some clothes in the bathroom for you, get changed and come downstairs to the kitchen when you're done." he said with the same smile he had from last night.  
After getting changed and washed up, I went downstairs to the kitchen, only to be greeted by Fuyuumi with a huge smile on her face.

"Morning!" she said brightly with a grin that could be considered too happy plastered on her face.

_Why is she acting like that? It's not like her._

"Here." said Ikki as he handed me a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of tea.  
"Thanks. It's Earl Grey, isn't it." I asked.

"I don't know, you know I'm not a tea kind of person. Ask Shin." I just nodded and looked at Shin, who was sitting on a counter on the other side of the room, he was swinging his legs with an innocent look on his face. He noticed that I was looking at him.  
"What? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No... never mind." I went back to eating my food. In the other room I could hear 's voice along with Fuyuumi's. They were talking about where she'll be staying.  
"I'll stay at my school's dorm, during breaks I'll stay with a close friend, or come here." said Fuyuumi. I forgot that she, Toma, Yuki, and Ikki all went to private schools either abroad or really far away.

"Are you sure?"  
"It's alright. I'm sure."

I set my bowl down and slowly turned my head to look at Toma and Ikki.

"What about us? I'l-" Toma was cut off.  
"_We'll_." corrected Ikki.

"_We'll_ do the same thing. No worries."

I just nodded, Toma gave me a warm hug.  
"Don't worry, we'll visit as much as we can."  
I felt better and more assured now, I hugged him back  
"Okay."

As if on cue, Shin's mother walked into the room, followed by Fuyuumi. They looked at the Ikki and Toma.  
"If that's what you two want. Just make sure to call or send us a letter every once and a while."  
They nodded.

"What about Haruka?" asked Fuyuumi  
"I want to stay here with Shin." I answered. She gave me a small smile, this smile was a genuine one.  
"So where are we going today?" asked Yuki who just walked in.  
"We're going to go get some paperwork done." she said and left the room.

"One o'clock sharp is when we're leaving." she added loudly down the hall.

Right now, we were all done with breakfast. We had about a three and a half hours to do something.  
"So! What should we do now?"  
"You're so loud. Try talking quieter, Ikki." said Toma. Honestly, I agree with Toma, Ikki's always loud. It's like he'll never stop talking.

"What about a game?" Yuki suggested.  
"Sure." I said. Fuyuumi nodded her head in agreement.

"Hmm... what about hide and seek?" Shin recommended. We all agreed.  
"Good idea. Why don't you all play that outside? Go grab some jackets, it's cold out there." said as she entered the room with a mug in one hand.

"Sounds good." Yuki and Shin left to get some jackets, they came back. Yuki handed the ones in his hands to Ikki and Toma. Shin walked over to me and Fuyuumi.  
"There's only one jacket that's meant for girls so..." he trailed off.

"Fuyuumi, it's all yours." I said. I honestly didn't like it. It was too feminine for my taste, Fuyuumi was like the less violent, more feminine version of me or that's what people say. We were opposites.

Shin handed me the other jacket.

"This might be a little big, it's one of mine."  
"Thanks." Fuyuumi and I said in unison.

We went outside to the huge courtyard they had. The smell of roses filled the air, it was odd, but it always smelled like that out here.

"Ikki's it." Toma called.  
"What? Why me?"

"We all voted on you." I said.  
"Liar, no one even said anything as we came out."  
"We voted in our minds."

"Pshh. Not nice." he said as he sat on the steps by the doors and started counting. Most of us ran in different directions Fuyuumi went in the same direction as Yuki to the other side of the big house, I ended up going in the labyrinth with Toma, and Shin went to the pool, which wasn't too far away.

It wasn't too hard to get lost in the maze, there were signs every here and there leading to an exit. I didn't pay attention to where I was going I just kept running after Toma to where ever he was running off to. He started to sprint. After a few minutes I lost sight of him. I kept wandering and came to an end at a small gazebo. There was a small round table with a long black cloth that sat neatly on it. "Toma?" I whispered.

I heard a shush. I crouched down to look under a table and found Toma.  
"I'm joining you and your little hiding spot." I said in a low voice so that know one could hear me and slipped under the table. We sat in silence, both of us were hugging our knees that were pulled up to our chests.

"Come out where ever you are..." I heard Ikki trail off. He was walking back and forth. All we could hear was the sound of his shoes clacking on the stone path. I could see his legs from under the table. I felt a hand on my back, Toma was pushing me out of under the table. "What're yo- Ack!"

"Found you Haruka!" Ikki grinned and tagged my shoulder.  
"Hmph. Not fair." I muttered under my breath.  
"Did you say something?" He gave a curious look.  
"No."

"Okay! You better start thinking about a better hiding spot y'know?"  
"Yeah... say, did you find anyone else yet?" I asked  
"I found Fuyuumi, she's not the best at hiding. I found her looking for a hiding place in the front yard."

"Hnn, I'm going to head back. Good luck finding the others." I said  
"Sure. brought out some tea and snacks, it's all out on the patio." I nodded and headed back. After a few minutes, I grabbed a seat at a table underneath an umbrella. I poured myself a cup of tea and gazed at the view of everything I saw.

"Hey I'm guessing you were found?" I turned my head to see Fuyuumi walking over with a small smile on her face.  
"You guessed right." I replied as I poured her a cup of tea. She nodded.  
"Ikki told me you were the first to be found."  
"Yeah. I was in the front, Yuki climbed into one of the trees and blended right in. You know I that I can't climb trees, then Ikki found me."

"Hnn... I was with Toma in the labyrinth. We were hiding under a table and he pushed me out just when Ikki was nearby." She giggled. We both sat together drinking our tea in silence. "Aren't you sad?" I asked her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"About last night."  
"No... just a little."

" 'Just a little'?"  
"Well we don't know for sure if they died, but there's a chance that their bodies could be found." I nodded.  
"Even you must've heard those explosions, they were trapped in the basement, the door was blocked. There was nothing I could do." my voice trembled. Tears slid down the sides of my face, I felt her hand brush against my cheek.  
"Things are going to be fine. It's hard, but we will get through this. Be strong, there's still hope." she spoke softly and pulled me into a warm hug. I could hear her breath quiver, she was upset too. I felt another pair of arms gently encircle me from behind.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay."

I felt a something wet land on my cheek and looked up to meet Toma's eyes. His eyes told me that he really meant it. Tears trickled down his pale cheeks. After a few minutes of silence, we all pulled away. We shared some small sad smiles.

"Hey... what's going on?" We all looked to see who it was.  
It was Ikki.  
Instead of having a bright smile on his face, it was a sad one.  
"N-nothing." I replied, my voice shook.

He walked up to us and patted me on the head.  
"There's nothing to worry about now. Relax." Ikki's voice was soothing, usually he was a pain, but we all loved him dearly.  
I smiled.

"Who's left?" Fuyuumi asked curiously.  
"Hmm... well, I found Toma a little while after I found you. Fuyuumi..." he trailed off as he pretended to count with his fingers.  
"Yuki and Shin."  
"Good luck finding those two." Toma and I said at the same time. I glared at him, he glared back. Fuyuumi giggled and tucked a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear.  
"Aww..." Ikki whined and walked off. Toma, Fuyuumi and I talked about things.

* * *

**_~10 minutes later~_**

"So that's ho-" Toma was interrupted by the sound of running and heavy breathing  
"H-holy shi...! I'm still safe!" I already knew who it was. Shin was huffing, I guess he was running.

"Shin!" Fuyuumi gasped. I turned to look at him, he was clutching his chest with one hand and the other was by his side.  
"Huff... damn... since when was Ikki this fast?!" he shouted  
"You didn't know?" I smirked.  
"What happened?" Toma asked, clearly he was interested.

"I was by the pool and then... HE! Ikki appeared out of nowhere and chased me through the labyrinth, the front... EVERYWHERE!"  
I couldn't help but laugh.

"Did he tag you yet?" Fuyuumi asked.

Another voice joined the conversation "Not yet."  
"Ikki!" I yelled. Ikki confidently walked up to the opposite side of the table.  
"You can give up, or try." he said deviously.

"Pshh. Like that'll ever happen." Shin muttered under his breath.  
"Oooh... you better watch what you do..." I warned.  
The two started to circle the table.

"Where do you think Yuki is?" I asked  
"Who knows. I bet on Yuki." Toma said with a sly look plastered on his face.

"Shin can do this, he can win!" Fuyuumi commented positively.  
"I'm going with Shin." I declared.  
"Maybe that's because you like him..." Toma said under a fake cough.

Fuyuumi and Toma exchanged looks.

"Ew." Shin said in disgust, but never kept his eyes off Ikki.  
"Not true. That's gross." I said.  
"Or the other way around!" Fuyuumi exclaimed.  
"What? NO!" Shin yelled. Fuyuumi just broke into laughter.  
"You sure? You can give up if you want." Ikki persuaded.

"No. Never." Shin replied determinedly.  
"So the game ends when there's only one person left standing, right?" I questioned  
"Mmhmm." Ikki answered.  
Toma glanced at his watch. "It's 10:20."

"This game should end around 10:30." I spoke.  
"Mm."

They kept walking a round the table, Shin never dared to escape when he got the chance.

"Hey." We all turned to see who it was.  
"It's Yuki." Toma announced.

Shin being Shin, took this as an opportunity and used Yuki as a pawn to distract Ikki and try to escape. He dashed off towards Yuki's direction followed by Ikki racing after him. Yuki didn't move he just watched what was happening. As Ikki passed Yuki, he quickly tagged him.

"Oh! Out!" I yelled. Shin stopped running and looked back, his face was washed with relief.  
"Whoo!" he grinned with threw his arms up in the air as if he just won an award or something and headed back towards us. I glanced at Toma.

"You win." he said with defeat and looked back at his watch.  
"10:32." he added with another smirk.  
"Let's go inside?" Ikki suggested.  
"Nah. We should stay out here." I said. Yuki and Shin took a seat, Shin let out a loud sigh.

"Are you that tired?" I asked  
"YES, EVEN ASK BLONDIE OVER THERE!" he said breathing heavily pointing at Ikki. We all looked at him.  
"What? All I did was chase him around the place." Ikki said that like it was nothing.  
"ALL AROUND THE PLACE!" Shin corrected.

"Pshh. It couldn't have been that bad." I replied as I poured tea into several cups.  
"Haruka, you wouldn't even make it." said Yuki said in a serious tone.

We spent the next hour sitting around talking. I felt better about what happened the other day. We all went inside, took off our jackets and sat around the large living room and continued talking.

"Haruka?"  
"Yeah Shin?"  
"Do you want to go to the library?"  
"Sure." I remembered this room, it was always full of books and there was a beautiful grand piano that sat in the center of the room. The room was always bright, there were windows everywhere in that room.

The both of us left the others and went up to the top floor, this house had three floors, just like mine. He opened the door and we entered the room.

"This room always smells like old books." I said.  
"True."

The walls were painted perfectly white, the floors were marble like the main floor, books were neatly placed on shelves and multiple instruments I remembered playing were scattered around the room.

"Here, do you remember how to play it?" he asked as he handed me a violin.  
"It's been a while since I last played."  
" 'A while'?" he raised a brow.  
"A year or so." I lifted the instrument up to my chin, Shin passed me the bow. Slowly I picked it up and played.

"Hmm... not too bad." he commented and flashed me a grin.  
"I'm still a little rusty." I always had a specialty for music, I easily mastered multiple instruments in a short period of time. I kept playing different pieces, my favourite was Gavotte. I loved that piece. It was easy and simple. After a few minutes I stopped playing and plopped down onto the piano bench. I carefully placed the violin into the case and closed it.

"What should we do now?" Shin asked.

"We still have plenty of time to do stuff, it's only 10:50."

We turned our heads to see who it was. Ikki and Toma leaned on each side of the doors.

"Cards?" Yuki suggested as he came up behind Ikki and Toma, shuffling a deck of cards.  
"Sure, there's nothing better to do." I said  
We all went to one corner of the room and where a pile of multiple large bean bags sat.  
We always played cards in this room on the bean bags.

"Hey, what's going on?" Fuyuumi asked as she walked in.  
"Just in time, we were gonna start a game of cards." Shin said. We all set our bean bags in a circle, Ikki and Shin sat on both sides of Yuki, Toma was beside Ikki, I was beside Shin, and Fuyuumi was in between me and Toma.

Ikki grabbed the cards from Yuki and started shuffling them. "I'm dealing." he called.  
"Dealer goes last!" Fuyuumi announced.  
"What game?" Toma asked.  
"Go fish?" said Ikki.  
"No!" everyone else shouted in unison.

"Crazy Eights." I demanded.

"Crazy Eights it is!" said Yuki.  
"Good enough." Toma commented.

~20 minutes later~

"Ikki! Stop looking at my cards!" Toma shouted.  
Shin and I snickered.  
"I wasn't looking at your cards!" he shouted back.  
"You were." Fuyuumi pointed out.  
"I wasn't! Even ask those two over there!" Ikki pointed at Shin and I  
"You were so." we said in unison.  
"Uwah! Was not!"

The game lasted about an hour and a half, which was pretty long, but we played multiple rounds.

"What time is it now?" Yuki asked  
"12:43." Toma replied.  
Ikki's stomach growled. We all looked at him.

"Heh. I'm sorta hungry."  
"We have less than 20 minutes to eat." said Fuyuumi.  
"What should we eat?" I asked  
"There's some soup that we can just heat up." Shin said. We all agreed and went downstairs, Fuyuumi, Yuki and Ikki grabbed bowls and spoons, Toma and I were heating the soup, and Shin was clearing the table.

"12:47." Toma alarmed. The soup was now nicely warmed and was poured into the bowls. Now we all sat eating quietly, we were all too busy eating than making conversations. It was only a matter of minutes when we were all done. Shin and Yuki placed the bowls into the sink, we all washed up, changed, and waited in the front foyer.  
"Ready to go?" asked

No one said anything, we all knew that by saying that she means If you're not ready, I'm going to leave you here.  
It was something that our mother did too.

~30 minutes later~

"Are we there yet?" Ikki whispered impatiently.

"No!" we all mouthed at him.

After 10 minutes we arrived in front of a large building, we all got out of the expensive looking black car and trailed up the steps of this large fancy building behind . Inside wasn't as crowded as I thought it was going to be. The floors were a glossy white marble, the walls were light brown and a chandelier hung over our heads.

A few feet ahead was what looked like a reception desk. I glanced at the lady that sat behind the desk, she had brown eyes and black hair that was pulled into a neat bun. She wore a white button up shirt and a black blazer over it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fuyuumi hold back a scowl.

"Fuyuumi?" I quietly nudged her with my elbow.

"Look at her face." she replied even quieter.

I glanced back at the lady's face, now that we're closer, I could understand what Fuyuumi meant.

Her face was caked with makeup.

"Doesn't she understand what enough means?" she rolled her eyes.

Fuyuumi always was and always will forever be an "appearance" kind of person, that's why she's inheriting our family's cosmetic and the women's section of the clothing branch. I could guarantee that Ikki was most likely going to inherit the men's section of the clothing branch and somehow the both of them will be supermodels when they get older. Though I wasn't sure about Toma.

cleared her throat. "I have an appointment under Shizuuya."

The woman started to type on the computer next to her. "Ah, yes. The appointment will take place on floor 5B, in room 68E and you need to sign this form before you can go." she said and handed a clipboard out.

scribbled on the paper and handed it back, then she headed to an elevator. None of us said a word as we walked into the large elevator. The quiet music that played didn't even help either.

_Ding_.

We walked behind like a group of lost puppies, the people that we passed gave us odd glances.

"Here we are." sighed and opened the door for all of us, we gave quick glances at each other, notioning for someone to go in first.

"Sometimes you just have to do it." Ikki mouthed with a calm look on his face. Fuyuumi and Yuki trailed after him silently, Toma glanced at me and Shin then followed into the room. We just stared at each other.

_I dare you to go in first_ is what his emerald green eyes read. Being the kind of person I am, I accepted his challenge, flashed him a small confident smile and walked in.

The room was very simple. In the corner was a small table with some occupied chairs, on the other side of the room was a neat big black desk with a few photographs, stationery, and some tidy stacks of papers. In another corner was a large cabinet, where I guessed were where the files were. A few bookshelves were on the sides of the room, behind the desk were large clean windows. This room reminded me of the study room that Toma and I were in on _that_ day.

I grabbed a seat next to Yuki, who gave me a surprised look.

"What was that all about?" he mouthed.  
"Nothing, your brother's being an idiot." I mumbled.  
He chuckled.

"Heard that." Shin shot me a playful glare. Shin and I always get into stupid unreasonable fights, but nothing big like trash talking each other behind our backs. Somehow during every fight we have, we always end up forgiving each other and move on.

Often at school we were confused as a couple, I don't know why though. Every time I asked someone about how we seemed like that they'd start laughing and say that they way we act and talk to each other makes us seem that way. Then they'd ask me about how I feel about him and every time I denied that I had feelings for him. Shin would do the same. I was unexpectedly knocked out of my thoughts by the sound of two annoying voices.

"HEY!" Shin and Ikki yelled in each of my ears.  
"WHAT?" I replied loudly with a hint of irritation. Yuki, Shin, and Ikki held in a laugh.  
They didn't expect me to that loud, huh?

"Introduce yourself, idiot." Toma whispered the last part, I shot him a glare and noticed another man standing by . I immediately stood up.  
"I am Haruka Shizuuya, pleased to meet you." I said giving a small bow to the man. Everyone else introduced themselves after. He didn't say a word, but gave us all a small warm smile and sat down behind the desk and grabbed a folder in a drawer.

"So..." he paused.  
I looked at him. He looked as if he was in his mid thirties, he had brown eyes, black hair that was neatly combed back, and wore a pitch black suit.  
" , what are your plans to do with these children?" he asked.

"My husband and I will take guardianship of them. I plan on having Fuyuumi staying at her dorm and have monthly updates of what's going on. Ikki, and Toma will do the same also, during breaks the three of them will stay with us and Haruka will be living with us for the next few years."  
The man started typing on a computer for a couple minutes.

"And when Ikki reaches the age of nineteen?"  
"He'll be free to do whatever he likes as well as the others." she answered.

We went through multiple files and talked about them.  
"Some remainders were found from the fire." the man said with a small sad smile.

Fuyuumi's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, they were sent to the Kiomi residence a few hours ago and should be there by the time you arrive back." he gave a warm smile.  
"Thank you very much." said Toma and Ikki in unison.

_**~Hours later~**_

_(In the car)_

"Finally!" Ikki sighed.  
"My wrist hurts from all that signing." he continued.

"So now it's all settled..." I paused.  
"What time is it?"

Toma looked at at his watch.  
"6:23." he answered.

"We're here!" Ikki announced. The car came to a stop, we exited the large expensive car and entered the mansion that we would be living in for the next few years.  
"Where's the box?" Fuyuumi asked as soon as we entered.

_Where's ?_

"Shin?" I softly elbowed him.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where's your father?" I wondered  
"Oh, he's in France right now on a business trip."

"Oh, okay."  
"Why?"  
"I just got curious."

"This box?" We heard Yuki reply as he pointed to a large box that was sitting on a table in the living room.  
"That looks like it." Toma said.

**End of Chapter III**

* * *

Sorry it took a while... but now I have more time to work on this story because I have a 2 week break (I think?) and now I actually have deadline goal to finish this (June-ish) and then I can finally had this in!  
**Special thank you to my friend Hannah for actually taking the time to read this after I urged her to for a month :)**

I try to work on this whenever I can, even if I haven't been posting anything I've been getting (maybe forcing) some people to read this (on paper) and tell me what they think, I do editing and fix errors very often.

**Curious about what happened to me a few days ago?**  
So I was typing away working on** this** chapter, leaning really close to my laptop screen (it's a habit) and close to my right I see a black thing.  
I thought it was just a fly and swat it, but before I actually came in contact with it I took and glance and it was a spider...  
I was completely horrified. and nearly jumped out of my chair. It was just dangling in the air in front of my face. Then I got scared and refused to kill it with a tissue (I hate coming into contact with spiders by all means), I went downstairs to my basement to get my older brother, he said "Just use a tissue."  
I went back upstairs and it was gone. I started panicking and closed all my tabs and took out my USB and stayed in my room for the rest of the day.  
The end.

Anyways, I'm always afraid of checking views and so on, I just don't know why... **Review please!**  
Some people do biographies or something of the sort about each character, but in this story you find out more about Haruka (her last name's Shizuuya in case you didn't know).

**Just so you know...:** Okay... I lied, I'll shove Light (and somehow L) into this story** before the eleventh-ish chapter...** I'm sorry, but **I promise! **They will be in this story at some point.

**Review!**


	4. Final Remainders

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters except for Haruka, Fuyuumi, Shin, Toma, Yuki, Ikki, and Mr and Mrs Kiomi.  
I own all of their personalities, but not names. I just chose Shin, Toma, and Ikki's name from Amnesia (I don't own that either).  
I don't own Death Note.

First fanfic! (originally a school assignment that was never handed in)

* * *

**December 20th/7:25 PM: **I posted chapter 3 a few hours ago, finally got my first review and about 76 views...  
I will **NEVER** give up on this story. The deadline/finish goal is June 2014, still planning of ways to shove Light and L into this (maybe a few other characters)  
I've only watched the anime, a few parts of the movie, but never read the manga...

**December 21st/11:12 AM: **I finally got my hands on coffee candy, I feel so happy XD, should be done in a couple days or so...

**December 22/12:07 PM: **Here we go! I hope to get this finished by the 24th...  
**3:30: ***yawn* I'm gonna go practice dancing... will work on this again later...

**December 23/12:45 PM:** Should be done soon (maybe an hour or so). Can't wait for the Closed Beta for Aura Kingdom to start! Anyone else gonna play it?  
Just wondering, but is Eden Eternal any good?

* * *

**Chapter IV – Final Remainders...**

"So this is it?" I asked.  
"It's a pretty big box." Toma said.  
"Shall we open it?" Ikki suggested with a grin as he slid the razor in a razor blade up and down. Toma quickly grabbed the cutting tool from Ikki's hand.  
"What was that for?" Ikki nearly yelled.

"You can't be trusted with that." I said.  
"Hmph."

Toma sliced open the tape and opened the box, multiple objects were wrapped in paper. Fuyuumi took out a chunk of paper, plopped onto the couch and unwrapped it. Her sad expression turned even more sad.

"Photos..." she said quietly, I could hear every piece of sadness in her voice. I glanced at the photographs in her hands and grabbed a seat next to her, everyone else watched. Most of them were dusty and partially burnt, the smell of ashes lingered around from the photos.  
Her eyes became glossy and warm tears trickled down her cheeks as she flipped through. I pulled her into a warm hug and rubbed small circles on her back.

"It's okay... shh... don't cry..." I spoke softly into her ear. Toma gently pulled the pictures from Fuyuumi's hands and sat on the floor next to the table, Ikki and Shin joined him, while Yuki sat on the table.  
"Oh, I remember these..." Ikki said as he looked over Shin's shoulder to see the pictures. Shin carefully grabbed a random object from the box and stripped the paper off.  
"A box." he questioned. The box was smaller than his hand, Shin tossed the box to me.  
"Looks like something you'd be interested in opening." he said with a small smile.

I caught the box after I pulled away from Fuyuumi and opened it slowly. Inside was a small simple silver ring, I took it out and inspected it.

"Just a ring, no diamonds or anything." I said.  
Yuki walked over and picked the ring out of my hands and looked at it.  
" 'Shizuuya' " he read.

"What?" Ikki asked  
"Your family's last name is carved into this." he answered and passed the ring back to me.  
"You're right..." Fuyuumi said as she looked at it.  
"I'm keeping this." I announced.  
"What else is in that box?" Yuki asked.  
Shin hovered over the box and pulled out a few objects one by one and passed it around, now most of us had something in our hands.

"Ikki you first." Toma said and Ikki tore the paper off.  
"I got more photos." he said and flipped through them.  
"Toma?" Fuyuumi asked.

"Let's see..." he paused and unwrapped the paper.  
"A blue notebook..." he finished.

"Ikki, isn't that yours?" I asked. He glanced up from the photos to the book.  
"I-I think so." he replied and grabbed the book. He flipped through it.  
"It is... I remember getting this. It was a present for my birthday." he added.

"A diary?" Shin teased.  
"No!" red tinted Ikki's cheeks.  
"Alright, calm down." Shin said with is hands above his head in a defeated tone.  
We all looked at Yuki's hands.

"Go on," Shin nudged his brother.  
"Open it." I finished.  
Yuki opened up the paper, it was a plain small black box.

"Open it." Toma urged.  
"I can't."  
"What do you mean?" Ikki asked  
"There's a lock."

" 'A lock'?" Fuyuumi repeated.

Yuki sighed and turned the box around so we could see the lock.  
"Is there anything else?" I asked. Toma peered into the box.  
"That's it, nothing else." he replied.  
"We need a key." Shin stated.  
"How are we going to find this key?" I wondered aloud.  
"Pick it?" Fuyuumi suggested.  
"Let's try that." Yuki answered.

_**~10 minutes later~**_

* * *

"IT'S NOT WORKING." Ikki shouted as he ran a hand through his golden blonde hair .  
"Will you be quiet?" Toma scolded as he fiddled with the lock.  
"Shin, where's your mother?" I asked  
"Upstairs in her office, I think."  
"Your parents are always disappearing here and there."  
"I know."

"Yuki you try picking at this." Toma finally gave up.  
"A'ight." he replied and took the lock and pick from Toma's hands.

_**~10 more minutes later~**_

* * *

"Ughh... I can't do this!" Yuki let out an irritated sigh and chucked both items on the seat behind him. Shin and I took a shot at trying to pick the lock, but it didn't work. I placed the box on the small table.

"Does your mom know anything about this box or lock?" Fuyuumi asked.  
"Not that we know of." said Yuki and Shin in unison.  
"Go ask." I said. Yuki went up stairs with the box and returned several minutes later.

"So?" Ikki said as Yuki placed the box on the table.  
"She doesn't know much, but she said that only one person has the key."  
"Hnn..." I wondered  
"What's for dinner?" Fuyuumi asked.  
"I'm thinking pasta." Shin replied.

"Your family doesn't have any maids or cooks?" Ikki thought aloud.  
"We have maids that come in when we're not around, no butlers or anything of the sort, and we do have cooks from time to time." Yuki answered.  
"Same with us, though we didn't have any cooks." I commented.

We all sat in silence for a bit. I was lying on the couch with my head on Shin's lap and my legs were lazily propped on top of Fuyuumi's lap, she didn't mind since I did this often. Toma and Ikki sat on the floor across from us in between the table and another couch, while Yuki sat behind the two on the couch.

"Turn on the lights, it's starting to get dark in here." Fuyuumi insisted. Yuki and Shin turned on two lamps. I groaned from the brightness, and shut my eyes closed.

_**~40 minutes later~**_

* * *

_What happened?_

I slowly opened my eyes only to end up squinting because of how bright the room was. I could faintly hear Toma and Yuki talk quietly along with soft snoring which was probably coming from Ikki.

_Did I fall asleep?_

My eyes were heavy and I felt exhausted, I glanced at Fuyuumi, she fell asleep also. I looked at Shin who had his head leaned back, eyes closed and the stack of old photos that we found earlier in his hands. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

**~A while later~**

* * *

"Ughnn..." I groaned and stretched my arms up in the air only to end up hitting something or someone.  
"Oww..." I heard and opened my eyes to see Shin who just woke up, he started smoothing the back of his dark brown hair.  
"Sorry..." I mumbled and glanced around for Fuyuumi, who was gone.

"Where's-" Yuki interrupted me  
"She went to help out with dinner."  
"When?" I asked

"Like... half an hour ago." Toma answered.  
"What time is it?" Shin asked. Toma looked at his watch.  
"7:32."

The sound of snoring echoed around the room as none of us said anything, all eyes turned to the sleeping blonde haired boy. Ikki's knees were pulled up to his chest and his chin was plopped in the small gap between his knees

Toma lightly nudged Ikki's shoulder.  
"Ungh... what is it?" he mumbled in English.

"Wake up." Yuki said in Japanese. All of us were trilingual, my parents were both mixed races, my father was English and Korean, while my mother was English and part Japanese. That's how Fuyuumi and Ikki got blonde hair, and Toma and I got brown hair.

Yuki and Shin's father was Japanese and English, their mother was English and Korean, though they both looked more like their father.  
Most of the time depending where we were we'd speak Japanese, sometimes English, it just switched whenever some started talking in a different language.  
Ikki scooted closer to his right which just happened to be where Toma was, and started to stretch his arms.

"Ow! Watch it!" Toma shouted at Ikki who unconsiously slapped him and didn't bother opening his eyes yet.  
"Ikki wake up." Shin called. Yuki leaned over and scrunched Ikki's hair to wake him. He let out a groan.  
"Be right back." I said and left the room. I jogged quietly to the kitchen, only to see Fuyuumi and making dinner.

"Hey." I greeted as I opened the fridge.  
"What's going on out there? I heard shouting." asked in a motherly tone.

I let out a small laugh. "Ikki's half asleep right now." I grabbed a plastic bottle and closed the fridge.

"Dinner's almost done." Fuyuumi announced.  
"Is it some sort of pasta?" I asked curiously  
She nodded and I walked out of the room

"What're you planning?" Toma questioned  
"Nothing." I replied and opened the bottle. I walked towards Ikki and hovered over him.  
"Water?" Yuki wondered aloud.  
"Yeah." I said and poured a decent amount of it onto Ikki's face.

"Gyaah!" he shot straight up and shot me a glare.  
"You wouldn't wake up so...I just had to." I explained.

He let out a small whimper.

"We're having dinner in a few minutes, so wash up." Fuyuumi said as she peaked her head into the room.

"Ok." Shin replied.

"It's some sort of pasta." I said.

"Ikki come with me upstairs to get you a new shirt." Yuki spoke. Ikki obeyed and went followed the brown haired boy upstairs. Toma, Shin, and I went to wash up, and headed to the dining room. An empty seat was to my left and Toma was to my right. Shin sat across from me, sat at the other end of the table, which was to Toma's right. Fuyuumi sat to Shin's left.

Now we were all waiting for Yuki and Ikki.

"Hurry up Ikki!" we heard Yuki call loudly, his voice lingered with irritation.  
"Alright! Relax, I'm coming, jeez." I heard him reply.  
Yuki entered the room first and grabbed the seat next to Shin.  
"Sorry we took a while, you weren't waiting too long were you?" he asked to no one specifically. Fuyuumi shook her head. "No we just got in here."

Ikki's loud footsteps echoed everywhere.

"Ikki are you, by any chance... stomping or angry?" Shin asked trying to hold in a laugh.  
"No." Ikki replied, his voice shook a little.  
"What's wrong? I asked without turning my head to look at him as he entered the room.  
"Nothing!" he replied loudly.  
"Ikki use your inside voice." scolded lightly and Ikki, without a word, quietly sat down next to me.

"Finally." I heard Shin say under his breath  
"Hungry aren't you?" I smirked a Shin, who returned a glare at me.  
"No, pasta just happens to be one of my favourite foods." he replied matter-of-factly.  
"Okay, okay... no need to be so personal, I didn't ask about that."

We ate in silence for the next few minutes.

"Done." Shin announced.  
"Finished." Toma replied. We were all finished eating, Fuyuumi and I put away all the dishes and cleaned them. thanked us and returned to her study.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower." I said.  
"Same." Fuyuumi replied. We walked upstairs to our own rooms and took a nice warm shower.

**_~ About 30 minutes later~_**

* * *

I changed into a plain white nightgown, which I didn't like very much, but was the only thing that I could find and walked back into my room.

"Jeez, why do you girls take so long in there?" I turned to see who it was.  
"Shin, what're you doing in here?" I asked watching him roll around on my bed.

"I was..." he paused.  
"Waiting."

"Mmhmm." I replied sarcastically.  
"Well, I bored."  
"Go talk to Ikki then."  
"Hell no."

"Chess?" I suggested. He shook his head and I plopped down onto the edge of the bed  
"Since when did you start wearing dresses?" he teased.  
"Since never, I couldn't find anything else to wear. Plus, I only wear dresses during those formal events."  
I remember every time my parents were invited to a small party at work or something I'd always get dragged into wearing a dress.

"Where's Haku?" I asked.  
"With my brother."

"What time is it?" I wondered aloud.  
"8:39."

We started talking for a bit and went to see the others that were in the library. On our way in we closed the door, leaving it opened a little. They were all sitting on a bean bag.

"Hey." Toma greeted us. He was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black sweatpants, while Ikki wore the opposite, black tank top and white sweatpants. Yuki wore a red t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

I noticed Haku, he was curled up on Fuyuumi's lap. He let out a purr while she gently petted his soft white fur.  
He let out a purr while she gently petted his soft white fur. His blue eyes locked with mine and he hopped off Fuyuumi's lap and headed in my direction. He rubbed his head against my ankle, I couldn't help but laugh. When Haku did this, it meant that he wanted to be picked up.  
I plopped myself onto an empty bean bag.

"What should we do now?" I asked. Yuki let out a groan, while he stretched.

"I don't know." Ikki said as he yawned.

We all layed around in silence for a few minutes, the only thing we heard during those minutes was the sound of Yuki's PSP. Then the sound of 's heels filled the hallway outside. Yuki turned off his device and we all listened.

"Oh really... yes... mmhmm.." we heard say.  
"She's on the phone..." Fuyuumi mumbled.

"With who though?" Toma asked aloud. We kept listening and then the door opened, revealing talking on a phone with an unreadable expression.  
"Yes, thank you so much for informing me. Have a good evening, goodbye." she spoke and hung up.  
"Did something happen?" I hesitated to ask about anything else. She gave us a small sad, but warm smile.  
"I was just informed that at that place, they found something."  
"What is it?" Toma asked.  
"Do you know about the reason why all this happened?" I asked.  
She let out a sigh and looked at me in the eyes. "I'm afraid to say that no clues were found, we'll just have to wait..." she turned to look at Toma and said.

"They found..."

** End of Chapter IV.**

* * *

That's the end of this story... **Just kidding!**

I'm going to start writing the next chapter!  
Have a wonderful Christmas and happy holidays! :)

Leave a **review** please!


	5. The Other Days

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters except for Haruka, Fuyuumi, Shin, Toma, Yuki, Ikki, and Mr and Mrs Kiomi.  
I own all of their personalities, but not names. I just chose Shin, Toma, and Ikki's name from Amnesia (I don't own that either).  
I don't own Death Note.

Sorry this took a while... I was out of the house on Christmas Eve and Day AND Boxing Day, though I bought some books (heehee I bought Death Note the Black Edition 1 & 2. That's just a third of the series! I NEED the other four books and I can be complete and move onto something else!

I had some trouble writing this one (writer's block), at night before I go to bed I always stared up at the ceiling and thought about many things (mostly this story.) I thought about different scenarios and so on... but I TRIED... enjoy!

* * *

**December 29, 4:11PM: **I haven't worked on this for a few days because a CERTAIN SOMEONE keeps pulling me away. I have a tiny bit of writers block ahead... I like to plan ahead but I can't think of anything at the moment. I just got my own laptop in the mail a few hours ago so now I don't have to fight over it with my brother :) Though, I'm not used to this keyboard yet, but I'll live! I wish this laptop had a keyboard that glows so you can see the letters better in the dark...  
So far all the chapters that I've typed is atleast 30 more pages, so that's pretty good I guess...

**December 30th:** Happy New Y- oh wait nevermind that's tomorrow...Hooray! I now have 3 out of 6 of the Death Note Black Edition Volumes! Too bad my Chapters store doesn't have volume 4 though (nor normal volumes 7 & 8)... I got over this Writer's Block thing, I just went with what was already going on...

**December 31, 10:31AM: **Let's do this! Happy New Years! This chapter is about 4000 words (because of my notes). Some final error fixes and grammar checks (sorry if some parts don't make sense!), when school starts again, I'll have to look for someone wise and force them to read this!

**January 1, 10:19PM:** I'm not sure if anyone noticed this, but I just noticed an error near the end about the letters, I fixed it though! Now worries! Can you solve it though? Use all the clues and hints you find!

* * *

**Chapter V – The Other Days...**

"They found?" I repeated.  
"They found your parent's bodies."  
"B-bodies?" Ikki stuttered.  
"Hmm..." Toma let out.  
"Are you sure?" Yuki asked curiously.

nodded. "To make sure, they'll be ran under some tests to verify it." She added. Fuyuumi broke into tears, Ikki and Toma left the room silently, I felt my eyes prickle. Shin was wiping my tears with one of his long sleeves.  
"It's going to be okay..." I heard Yuki whisper into Fuyuumi's ear as he pulled her into a warm hug.

"No... it's not going to be okay. They're gone and there's nothing we can do to bring them back..." her voice shook, she pushed herself out of Yuki's hold and walked out of the room without saying a word. I trailed after her down the hall a few minutes later. Ikki's and Toma's doors were shut closed, I glanced at Fuyuumi's room. The door was closed also. I quietly walked opened her door and peaked my head in.

"Fuyuumi?" I called no louder than a whisper. She was curled up into a ball on her bed, I closed the door behind me and sat next to her. Quiet sobs escaped from her, I rubbed small circles onto her back, like what our parents did.

"L-leave me alone." she demanded weakly.  
"No. Not until we talk." I replied. She rolled onto her back to look at me.  
"What is it?" she sniffled, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her long straight hair was now tangled..  
"I know it hurts," I paused and cupped her cheek, I gave her a small sad smile.  
"It's going to hurt for a long time, but... it'll all smooth out. Life's full of events, all we can do now is accept it." I started petting her hair, she wiped the tears from her blue eyes.  
"It's going to be okay no matter what happens, don't you ever forget that." I added.  
"Mm." she replied with a small warm smile. I scooted into the large bed and buried myself under the blanket with Fuyuumi.  
"Are you sleeping in here tonight?" she asked as she brushed some hair out of my face. I nodded. "If you don't mind?"  
"Of course I don't mind." she smiled and closed her eyes. Then I turned off the lamp next to me. I stared up at the ceiling, her breathing slowed down after a few minutes. I closed my eyes and relaxed for a bit.

_**Whoosh!**_

My eyes snapped open, I quickly glanced at Fuyuumi who was sleeping peacefully.  
_Heh... I must be stressed so I'm probably just imagining things...  
_I closed my eyes again, I felt a gust of cold air and heard another noise.  
_What the hell was that?_

I moved one of my hands towards Fuyuumi, but I never came in actual contact with her. My eyes widened when I felt something was gripping onto my arm tightly to prevent me from waking her. I quickly jerked my arm back and buried myself deep into the blanket and tried to ignore everything. Fuyuumi just slept normally.

_I really must be paranoid...  
_The sound continued every here and there, but eventually came to a stop, I shut my eyes closed and somehow sleep took over me.

* * *

_~That morning~_

"Ahh..." I heard someone yawn and they gently shook my shoulder, I let out a groan.  
"Stop... it... I'm so tired." I mumbled. I heard a giggle, it was probably Fuyuumi. I opened one of my eyes a bit and met Fuyuumi's ocean blue eyes, she grinned at me. I shot her a glare.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Ungh...what time is it?" I asked.

"8:37." the one who answered wasn't Fuyuumi, but as always, was Toma. He stood leaning on the door frame with no expression on his face. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, next to me. He ruffled my hair.

"You should grow your hair out, you look like a boy." he said.  
"I like my hair short, it's easier to maintain and I won't have to worry about it as much."  
Toma chuckled. "Hurry up, go wash up and eat breakfast, you look like a mess."

_What? What did he mean by that?_

"See you two downstairs in a few." I said as I walked out of Fuyuumi's room to my bathroom and zoned out as I closed the door behind me.

_What exactly happened last night? Was I hallucinating? Where did those noises come from?_

I glanced in the mirror and understood what Toma meant. Parts of my hair were either slightly tangled or stuck up in the air, my dark brown eyes were red and puffy, and the rest of my face was pale. I combed my hair out, brushed my teeth and took a hot shower. I changed into a pair of black capris and a striped blue and white hoodie.

The thoughts of last night kept popping in my mind, I needed to know what it was. I headed to the door, as my hand touched the cold metal, my ears started to ring. A loud screeching sound suddenly began, I fell to my knees, while clutching both of my ears.

_What the hell is going on? My head's going to explode at this rate..._

I clenched my teeth together, hoping that this would soon end.

_**Crash!  
**_I felt a sharp pain on my right hand and my legs. Shards of glass came falling to the floor with loud clinks.

_Where is this coming from?_

Then it hit me.

_The mirror!_

The screeching noise slowly came to a stop and my ears started to ring less. I glanced at my legs, but nothing was there. No cuts or anything. I looked at the back of my hand and noticed a cut that wasn't too deep. Blood trickled down to my fingertips and landed onto the floor.

My eyes flickered to the floor and the pieces of glass were gone, my brown eyes flashed to the mirror that hung over the sink. It was all in piece like nothing happened. I glanced at my hand again, but was still there.

_That's odd._

I hurriedly bandaged my hand and left the room. As I walked into the hall I bumped into Ikki.

"Hey, I was going to get you..." he said, his eyes trailed from my face to my bandaged hand. His eyes widened and his happy expression turned to one with worry and fear.  
"What happened? Did someone hurt you?" he asked immediately.  
"No, just a little accident. No worries." I replied casually.  
"When and how did this happen?"  
"Not too long ago. I..." I trailed off. He grabbed my hand a started to unwrap the white bandages. I looked away from my hand as he was getting closer to unveiling the cut.  
"You liar!" He blurted. I looked at my hand.

_The cut... it's gone? That can't be!_

"Oh heh. I fooled you!" I replied with a fake smile.  
"Don't ever scare me like that again!"

I took the bandages from his hand and threw them out on our way downstairs. Yuki, Shin, Fuyuumi, Toma, and sat at the table eating. Though it looked like already ate, she sat at one end of the table with a newspaper in one hand and a cellphone in the other.

"Morning." I greeted.  
"Oatmeal or cereal?" Shin asked me.  
"Oatmeal." I answered. He started to make me a bowl of oatmeal as I sat down by Toma who was eating with one hand and reading a book in the other. Yuki's PSP beeped every once and a while.  
"Here." Shin said as he placed a blue bowl in front of me.  
"Thanks." I replied as he sat across from me and started to eat his bowl of cereal.

"So how was your sleep?" he asked to start a small conversation to fill the silence.  
"It was fine, you?"  
"I had a hard time sleeping, my room was hot and my bed felt uncomfortable. It was one of those nights when you just feel really uncomfortable y'know?"  
"I know just how you feel!" Yuki commented without taking his eyes of the screen.  
"Yeah." I said.

* * *

_~20 minutes later~_

"What time is it right now?" Fuyuumi asked as she walked into the library where it was only Shin and I. We were both lying around talking and enjoying the nice silence.  
"Don't ask us. Go ask Toma, he's got a watch on him twenty four hours a day!" Shin and I replied in unison.  
"Well, Shin's mother told me to tell everyone to meet her in her office at noon."  
"_Well_, it's only 9:38." Toma mimicked Fuyuumi as he walked passed the door. She turned her back a us and said to the dark haired boy  
"Not nice."  
"_Not nice._"

"Stop it!" she yelled and Toma bursted into laughter, then walked on.  
"Urgh! I don't understand how you're used to him!" Fuyuumi huffed and looked at me.  
"It's hard. Toma's personality is cold yet warm, he may seem mean on the outside, but he actually cares on the inside. It just takes time to get used to."  
"Mmhmm..." Shin replied sarcastically.  
"For example, just now he laughed. Normally he doesn't laugh often, but there are days when he's... in a better-than-usual mood."  
Fuyuumi started laughing and closed the door on her way out.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.  
"Nothing. We're just going to sit here and wait."  
"Wait for what?"  
"Nothing of course!"

I laughed. Then we layed in complete silence on the bean bags. Both of my hands were behind my head, I stared up at the ceiling. Haku was curled into a ball on my stomach, he was pretty light, I could hardly feel him on me. Shin layed in the same position as me, hands behind our heads, looking up at the ceiling, and our legs spread out.

"Are you going to be okay?" Shin started. I glanced at him, his eyes were closed, he had an unreadable expression on his face.  
"What do you mean?" I replied.  
"It's most likely that those bodies are _you-know-who's_."  
"I don't know. If we have a funeral, I'd prefer no one to see..." I trailed off.  
"It must be hard."  
"It's harder than you think it is." I sniffled. The both of us stayed silent for the next little while. We enjoyed eachother's presence..

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" I randomly asked.  
"I don't know... what about you?"  
"I'm thinking a detective or something like that." Then there was an awkward silence.  
"Oh. I didn't see that one coming."  
"S-Shin..." I paused. The warm room that we were in suddenly went cold.  
"D-did you feel that?" he asked.

_Something's off... but what is it? It can't possi-_

**_Whoosh!_**

I snapped straight up and scooted closer to Shin. He sat up and looked scanned the room. I could feeling a breeze brush against my cheeks.

"It was probably just our imagination... heh." Nervousness lingered in his voice. I heard a ceaking noise and a few thumps.  
"Did you hear those noises?" I asked. Shin nodded. A few books fell off some shelves and the sound of writing could be heard besides our breathing.  
"Writing." I heard Shin whisper horrifically. Our eyes landed onto the table by the windows. We could hear rummaging and papers moving.  
"You don't happen to believe in ghosts now do you?" I asked.  
"N-no, of course not."  
"Good." I sighed with relief. The writing and rummaging stopped, the room went back to warm and the breeze was all gone in just a second. Haku shot up and raced towards the table. He let out a few meows and started to claw a table leg.

I got up and check the table. My eyes widened at what I saw. I heard Shin's footsteps. They got louder as he got closer. "Woah."

" '_You were born to die'_." I read aloud. The words were scribbled onto a piece of blank paper in a red colour, I picked the paper up and flipped it over.

_K?_

On the back was the letter K in big bold letters. I felt a shiver go up my spine.  
"What is this?" Shin wondered aloud.  
"Who knows, let's just get out of here." I stuck the paper into my pocket and grabbed Shin's arm. When I opened the door I heard someone's voice from the other side.

"Woah!" I looked to see who it was. Ikki.  
"Oh sorry about that." Shin said.  
"It's alright... why are you two so pale?" I looked at Shin and he looked at me.  
"It was nothing, don't worry so much." we said in unison and walked away together.

* * *

We ended up outside in the labyrinth. We were sitting at that table, where Toma and I were hiding during our game of hide and seek.

"Shin..."  
"Yeah?"  
I stiffened a little. "I need to tell you something."  
"Go on."  
"Don't think I'm crazy after what I tell you." He nodded.

"Last night, in Fuyuumi's room, after I comforted her and she fell asleep, I heard noises too. I felt that gust of wind, I felt something grab my arm... this morning in the bathroom the mirror exploded, my ears started ringing, but after a few moments when I looked back at the mirror, it was like nothing happened. I got cut from a piece of glass, but the cut disappeared afterwards." He gaped after a few minutes of taking it all in.

"Wow... that must've been scary. Has this happened to you before?" I shook my head.  
"No, this is the first time I've experienced something like this... it's so horrific yet cool."  
" 'yet cool'?"

"Not everyone goes through something like this, lots of people wonder about supernatural stuff like this, but they don't always get an answer!" I said dramatically.  
"Alright, just calm down, no need to be so dramatic. Jeez."  
"C'mon, let's go to your room and do some researching." I said and dragged Shin back to the mansion.

* * *

"I know this is really off topic, but what's your mother's job?" I asked curiously. Shin gave me a "You're-such-an-idiot,-how-do-you-not-know?" look.  
"She _owns_ a _big_ clothing company." he emphasized some of the words.  
"Oh yeah... what about your father?"  
"He's _owns_ a _big_ electronics company." So we entered his room, I plopped myself onto his desk chair and turned on his laptop. Shin went to Yuki's room to borrow his laptop and brought it back here.

* * *

_~30 minutes later~_

"What are the others doing?" I didn't take my eyes off the screen as I asked.  
"I don't know, probably playing cards, talking, or playing with your cat."  
"Hnn."  
"Find anything yet?"  
"Not reall- Oooh!" I clicked on a link and skimmed through the page.  
"Well, I'm not so sure anymore... did you get anything Shin?"  
"Here is all I found, tell me what you think. Angered spirits?"  
"Unlikely."  
"Deaths that might've took place here be-" I immediately cut him off on this one.  
"Not possible, this no one has lived here in this mansion before, you guys got this house built _personally_ to your likings."  
"Something about ancestors?"  
"I don't think so."  
"That's it."

"Okay, hold on. I have something here... shinigami?" Shin started to shake a bit at the last word I said.  
"C-can you repeat that? I-I don't think I heard that clearly."  
"Shinigami." I repeated.  
"A-a death god..." He whispered to no one specifically.  
"Shin, don't tell me that you believe in them, that's ridiculous."  
"Think about it, '_you were born to die_'. Don't you think that was a message or something?"  
"I don't really think it was a message Shin."

_**Fwoosh!**_

"S-Shin I'm scared!" I panicked.  
"Just calm down and watch." He replied from the bed. I gripped the arm rests on the chair tightly, my knuckles were a deadly shade of white.  
"Just relax Haruka."

The room went cold again, some papers rustled and we could hear a pen scratch against paper, though we couldn't hear where it was coming from. It was all over in seconds and we both immediately stood up looking for the piece of paper.

"There it is." I said pointing to the paper that was taped to the window. Shin ran over and carefully peeled the paper off.

"'B-S-P-E-A-M-R-E-R-I-P'" he read.

"Letters?" I asked.  
"Yeah, maybe we have to unscramble them." I looked over his shoulder to see.  
"Probably, check the back for anything." I added. Shin flipped the paper over and it said

_two Endings. onE middlE. two bEginnings._

"Why are the E's capitalized? That doesn't make sense." I said  
Shin let out a groan. I heard a small cackle coming from behind me, I whipped my head to look behind me.

"Shin did you hear that?"  
"That cackle?"  
"We have to solve this puzzle." I demanded.  
"Let's do this."

**End of Chapter V**

* * *

**That's the end of this Chapter! (Long note ahead, you don't have to read it though.)**

What did you think? Sorry about the wait I could've posted this last night, but I accidentally clicked a button (I also did this 5 minutes ago while I was working on THIS part) and lost my unsaved progress, so I decided to just type this in a word document (which is what I've been doing with the story besides the Author's Notes)

I noticed something wierd about this story... if you go back to Chapter 1, at the end Toma agrees to tell Haruka stories about her past, but why is he telling her about parts that he wasn't even in? I get stuck at some parts in this story because I refer to my Haruka's Character Sketch thing I made back in October for a school assignment (I actually handed it in this time and got a level 4).

At that time I planned Haruka to be more feminine (her appearance), she was originally planned to have orange hair that was always tied in pigtails (sorta Hatsune Miku-ish) and bangs that covered her right eye. Some how, I ended up having her look very guy-like (which I don't mind at all). And I originally planned for her to be half Japanese, have English, and her parent's made her learn Korean at the age of 5, but I changed it to me her all three.

I found out that Code Geass wasn't pronounced Code Grease... whoops! I guess I wasn't reading properly, I plan to watch that or Duradura after I finish Kuroko's Basketball...

_**Curious about what they look like?**_

**Ikki **looks like a less-serious-more-chill-blue-eyed Shizuo Heiwajima (Durarara), I just stumbled upon him while looking at bonde characters, so I can't exactly tell if he is serious (but he sorta looks serious). His personality is like a less flirtious Tamaki Suoh (OHSHC) mixed with Haruhi's dad (OHSHC).

**Fuyuumi** looks like a blue eyed Reiko Date Wingfield (Fault!) mixed with Victorique de Blois (Gosick), I never heard of Fault! (I know nothing about it) or this character (I just stumbled upon this), but Fuyuumi looks sorta like her. Her personality is like Haruhi's dad (OHSHC) mixed with Fuyumi Ootori (OHSHC). I was stuck when choosing a name for her and ran across this name.

**Toma's** appearance is like a mix of (a younger) Hatori (Fruits Basket) and Tatsuya Himuro (Kuroko no Basket). His personality is like a mix of Kyoya Ootori (OHSHC), Tatsuya Himuro and Hatori

**Shin** looks like a mix of Shintaro Kisaragi (Kagerou Project) and Yuuta Togashi (Chunibyo Demo Koi ga Shitai!), but with green eyes. His personality is alittle like a mix of Ikki and Toma together but more chill.

**Yuki **looks sorta like Shin (Shintaro Kisaragi and Yuuta Togashi, but with green eyes) with a mix of Kyoya Ootori (OHSHC). Yuki's personality is like a mix of less-energetic Ikki and more-clever Toma together.

**Haruka? **The only thing I can tell you about her is that she looks like Toma mixed with Fuyuumi. Haruka and Fuyuumi's faces look very similar to eachother (besides their eye and hair colour). She's clever and kind and you can find out the rest later throughout the story.

**Fun fact: **Toma and Ikki are actually fraternal twins, their eye and hair colour are different, and Ikki's the older one.

**Do you know how many times I've lost progress in less than 24 hours? Atleast 5! Ugghh. **By the way, I've never watched Fault! (probably never will), Duradura(plan to eventually...), Hyouka (seems interesting?), Kagerou Project (looks cool, plan to), Chunibyo Demo Koi ga Shitai! (I don't know.)  
I've seen Gosick and watched at least 21 episodes in one day but lost track or something afterwards, I've watched Ouran High School Host Club far too many times.

**Random Question: Have you ever cried while reading a manga or fanfic or while watching a K-drama or anime? **I have... and I'm proud! I've read multiple fanfictions and cried when someone (an OC that I actually liked) died, or at the very last chapter. I've spent atleast 10-20 minutes crying at the end of Boys Over Flowers and a lot of mangas and fanfics. Crying over a fanfic can be a good thing, it means that you enjoyed it.

**Happy New Years and please leave a review! Please?**


	6. The Confirmation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters except for Haruka, Fuyuumi, Shin, Toma, Yuki, Ikki, and Mr and Mrs Kiomi.  
I own all of their personalities, but not names. I just chose Shin, Toma, and Ikki's name from Amnesia (I don't own that either).  
I don't own Death Note.

* * *

**January 14th 2014; 8:37PM: **I worked on parts of this chapter at school for the past few days, I know I could've done better, but I didn't want anyone to wait for so long.

**Special thank you to you guys that actually read from Chapter 1 to this very Chapter that you're reading!**  
**_Some special thank you's to Keegan (who made me laugh by rage quitting at the puzzle), Hannah(who's read this story eventhough it wasn't her type and hasn't given up on the puzzle), Justin (for being so stubborn but tried), Alex (also for trying to solve it), uhm... and everyone else that actually tried to attempt to solve the word puzzle._**

I tried getting some of my friends to take a shot at the word puzzle that Haruka and Shin found, but sadly, none of them were able to solve it **(the answer is in this chapter). Was it really that hard? Did you try to solve it, if so how did you do? Tell me in the reviews :)**

**Sorry for the long wait! **I had a lot of work that needed to be done in a short amount of time, one down, a lot more to go:(

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Confirmation...**

Shin let out a groan. It's been at least an hour since we found the note.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked.  
"Do you even know where to start?"  
"No." I replied bluntly. He scoffed.  
"Well, what was the original question?" I asked.  
"There was none, all there was was the letters; "  
"Hnn... the hint?"  
"The hint was;_ two Endings. onE middlE. two bEginnings_. All the Es were capitalized though."  
"Why the Es though?"  
"Don't ask me." he shrugged.  
"'Endings.'" I repeated and stared at the paper in my hands.

* * *

_**~30 minutes later~**_

"Why's it so quiet in here?" Ikki asked as he walked in the room without knocking.  
"Knock first next time." I said.  
"Why? It's not like you two are**_ hiding_** something..."  
"What on earth would we be**_ hiding_**?" Shin shot back.

"Their _**secret relationship**._" Yuki and Toma shouted as they passed by.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this but," I paused. "Yuki, Toma I need your help." I finished in a defeated tone.

The sound of their footsteps stopped outside, the sound resumed and then Toma's head peered into the room.

"Oh, so the _great_ Haruka comes to _us_ for help?" Toma joked.  
"Shut up! Just help me already!" I replied loudly.  
"Okay jeez. Just calm down, no need to yell."

"Haruka, learn to take a joke every now and then." Yuki said.  
"What is it that you need help with?" They asked in unison.  
"Can you unscramble this? All we have is this as a hint." I said and handed them the papers.

"Where'd you get this?" Ikki asked as he looked over their shoulders to see the papers.  
"Nowhere, just found it."  
"Huh..." Toma shrugged. The three of them started to discuss about possible answers, but then Ikki gave up, now it was only Toma and Yuki.  
"Hnn. What if '_two Endings_' meant the last two letters?" Yuki suggested.  
"And the '_two bEginnings_' was the first two?" Toma added. I caught onto what they meant.  
"And the _'middlE_' was the middle letter?" I finished.

"But what word is made up of B, S, M, G, and I?" Shin asked.  
"I don't think you can make a word with all of those letters." Ikki said.  
"True." I replied.  
"Heh... probably." Toma chuckled.  
"This is going to be hard." Shin groaned.  
"Ughh." Yuki groaned.

* * *

_**~10 minutes later~**_

"What time is it now?" Shin asked.  
"11:14, you guys really need to get a watch or something." Toma answered.  
"I can't do this." Yuki groaned again.

"Haruka, Shin, I think you two can do this on your own without us." Toma said and dragged Yuki out of the room. I heard Yuki mumble something about looking for Fuyuumi. Ikki followed behind them.

"Hold on. What if we remove B, S, M, G, and I from the others?" Shin asked.  
"You try that."  
"So now we have P, E, A, R, E, R...what words could we make using them all?"

_R? That doesn't make any sense, unless..._

"I got '_reaper_', what about you?" he said.  
"I got it first though." We shared a small laugh. He moved to one of his bookshelves, his back was now to me.  
"Okay, so the only word we can make here is '_reaper_'." Shin concluded.  
"Reaper..." I repeated quietly.  
"I wonder what this '_reaper'_ is supposed to mean."

_Maybe... a "reaper" instead of a shinigami? But aren't they the same thing?_

"Shin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are shinigamis and reapers the same thing?" Shin's body stiffened when he caught the curiousity in my voice.  
"Yeah, pretty much I guess..." his voice trembled.  
"You don't like talking about this kind of stuff?"  
"Uh... I-I just prefer to stay away from these kind of topics."  
"I figured. The topic's cool, yet scary at the same time." I said with a warm smile.  
"It is." Shin mumbled.  
"So... I guess we solved it?"  
"What do we do now?"  
"We should head to your mom's office."  
"No '_mother_' this time?" He smirked.  
"_No one_ can tell me what to do,_ no one_ can tell me how to speak a certain way. I can change whenever I want."  
"Fiesty." he commented in English.  
"Shut up." I replied in English. Shin shot me a grin and I couldn't help, but smile.

* * *

"There they are." I heard Toma say. He was at the end of the hall with Yuki, Ikki, and Fuyuumi. Their faces all showed a hint of anxiousness and nervousness, but they were mostly calm. My smile faded into a frown. For some reason I felt like time slowed down, Shin was now ahead of me, he whispered something into Yuki's ear as Ikki, Toma, and Fuyuumi stared blankly at me.

My walking slowed down and I realized that I stopped walking. My body was frozen, I couldn't move an inch closer to the door. I felt a lump in the back of my throat, words were begging to escape my mouth, but nothing came out.

"Haruka?" Toma called softly. I flinched when he said my name, I couldn't keep my balance, my mind was getting hazy, I couldn't think straight.

_Help me._

My right hand was clutching the soft blue and white fabric at my chest, while my left hand was busy wiping away the warm tears that trickled down my cold pale cheeks.

"Hey!" Toma called again. I flinched when he layed his hand on my shoulder. From a distance I could barely see Fuyuumi walk over towards us. She pulled me into one of her warm comforting hugs and rubbed small circles on my back like I did to her earlier. My mind got clearer and I regained some balance.  
"Shh... relax. It'll all be over soon." she whispered into my ear. I quietly cried into her shoulder and felt another pair of arms around us. I heard jagged breathing from whoever hugged us, it didn't sound like Shin, Yuki, or Ikki...

_Toma..._

I pulled away from Toma and Fuyuumi.  
"We want this to be over as soon as possible right?" I asked with a small smile.  
They nodded. I looked around for Yuki and Shin, but they were gone.

_They probably didn't want to interrupt and went in first..._

Ikki was standing at the door with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His eyes were empty and dull, there was no emotion. He stood there dazed watching us, his neat blonde hair was messier than usual.

"Ikki?" I called quietly and walked up to him, he just stood there dazed. His eyes never left the spot that I was in. He stared blankly in Toma's and Fuyuumi's direction, I pulled him into a warm hug an didn't say anything. I buried my face into his shoulder and rubbed small circles on his back.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in his ear. He slightly flinched at my words.  
"E-everything's wrong." he stuttered and wrapped his arms around me tightly. We stayed still for the next few minutes.  
"What's wrong is able to be fixed." Fuyuumi said softly.  
"But some things can't be fix." I said.  
"We shouldn't make wait." Toma reminded.  
"You're right." Ikki replied quietly and I pulled away. Ikki turned to the door and opened it.  
"Sorry for making you wait ." he said and bowed politely.

"Oh no, it's fine. You've been through so much, just call me 'mother' or 'mom' from now on, maybe 'auntie' if that's too close." She said warmly. Toma and Fuyuumi entered the large office.

"So what were the results?" I asked curiously.  
"They were confirmed to be..." she trailed off, we didn't need her to finish the sentence since we all knew.  
"Well... atleast their bodies were found..." Fuyuumi said to lighten things up.  
"You're right." Shin replied. We then all left the room without a single word.

* * *

**_~Days later~_**

_I can't stay in this room forever. Eventually I will have to leave this room._

I got up from my bed and ignored the small grumbling noise that my stomach made. I walked quietly towards the door. I opened it by a crack and checked if anyone was nearby.

_Phew... no one's around._

I opened my door and quietly closed it behind me, I walked down a hallway silently, stopping every here and there to check for any noises. I made it to a door that had a hardly used staircase behind it and slowly went downstairs. I stopped at the last step and pressed my ear against the wall. I could faintly hear voices that probably belonged to Yuki and Shin, I couldn't hear anyone else's voice. I opened the door enough so that I could squeeze through, and got on my knees. I crawled into the large living room and hid behind the couch that Yuki and Shin were sprawled on.

"Shin, when do you think Haruka's going to stop this?" Yuki asked curiously, his eyes were glued to the game he was playing.  
"I don't know, but I hope Haru does soon..."

_That ass, I'm going to kill him if he ever calls me that again._

"'_Haru_'?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.  
"She doesn't like me calling her that, so I just call her that when she's not around."  
"Hnn. She's been in her room for four days straight."  
"But she ate the food that was brought to her door." Shin replied.  
"True."  
"It must be hard on her and everyone else... by the way, where are they?"  
"Fuyuumi, Toma, and Ikki went out with mother to discuss about the funeral plans or something." Yuki answered.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"You're already doing it, so why not?"  
"Ughh, don't be such a smart ass..." Shin whined.  
"So what was it?"  
"Do you... like... have a _thing._.. for Fuyuumi?" Shin whispered even though no one was around.

**_Woah..._**

I thought about the possibilities of Yuki liking Fuyuumi, but denied it because it didn't seem right.

_He could... nah. He probably doesn't... but maybe... hmm._

"First of all, why are you whispering? No one's going to hear you."  
"I can hear you." I smirked and springed up from behind the couch. Yuki stared ominously at me.  
"Fuyuumi is to know _nothing_ about this." Yuki said sharply.

"So you like her?" Shin and I asked in unison. He shot us a glare.  
"I like Fuyuumi like a little _sister_. She _doesn't_ need to know _anything_ about this conversation."  
"Don't mistake_ little sister_ with girlfriend." Shin said jokingly.  
"Are you asking for a death wish?" Yuki threatened. I sat down on the couch that was across from them.

"No, not at all..." Shin replied and strode up to a window that was on the other side of the room. He opened the window all the way, I felt a cold breeze brush against my arms, but this breeze was different from before, it was just more... natural.

"Their back, just pulling into the driveway..." Shin stated. He took in a deep breath and Yuki eyed him cautiously.  
"FUYUUMI! YUKI-" Yuki pinned his brother to the floor, he covered Shin's mouth so he couldn't finish. I headed towards their direction and looked out the window.

"Liar. They're not even back yet." I said. Yuki's grip on Shin softened.  
"YUKI LIKES F-"  
"Shut up Shin! I'm serious." Yuki growled. Shin went on, but his voice was muffled.  
"Should we tie his arms and legs to a chair and tickle him?" I asked slyly.  
"Mmff!" Shin struggled loudly, Yuki shot him a cold glare and shrugged.  
"Maybe some other time, just not right now..."

"Aww. Alright." Yuki got off Shin and dragged me into the kitchen. He motioned me to sit on a stool and so I did. Shin entered the room and sat next to me, while Yuki opened the fridge.  
"Why did you drag me in here?" I asked.  
"Have you looked in the mirror yet?" Shin blurted and I kicked his leg.  
"Ow!"  
"What he means to say is that you look a lot thinner." the brown haired boy said from the other side of the room.  
"Oh... so you're going to make me eat?" I wondered aloud.  
"You should be hungry." Yuki commented.  
"What's there to eat?"

"We had lunch around 12:30 and then they left around 1, and right now is 2:12... we should have a few leftovers I think." Shin said.  
"I don't care what it is, as long as it's edible, I'll eat it." I said as Yuki pulled a bowl out of the fridge and put it in the microwave.  
"So when do you think they'll be back?" I questioned. Yuki placed the warm bowl in front of me.  
"In about an hour or two." I nodded and ate. Yuki sat on the counter and played his game.  
"I wonder if we'll ever find the key to that box." Shin mumbled.  
"Hah?" Yuki replied.  
"The key for that box." I said and got up. I walked towards the sink and placed the now empty bowl in it.  
"Who knows if we'll ever find it." Yuki said.

* * *

**_~ 2 Hours later~_**

"They're home..." Shin announced as he stared out the large window. I glanced at Yuki.  
"It's most likely that he's not lying this time, _Haru_."  
"Don't call me that!" I replied. I heard the front doors open and the sound of footsteps, I found it odd that I didn't hear Ikki's voice. Without his voice or presence, things felt lonely.  
So where did you guys go?" I asked as I walked inside the big foyer. Fuyuumi's eyes widened when she saw me. Toma's normal neutral expression showed a hint of puzzlement. Ikki had an unreadable look on his face.

His mouth curled upwards into a small smile.

"Looks like you finally came out of isolation,_ Haru-kocchi_." Yuki and Shin held in a laugh. I knew that they knew that I was eventually going to come out of that room.  
"Don't call me that!" I yelled as Ikki pulled me into a hug. His hugs were always warm and comforting, I hugged him back. He rested his chin on my head, I smiled into his chest.

"You had something to eat right?" Fuyuumi asked. I nodded and she let out a sigh of relief.  
"We went to make some plans for their funeral." Toma replied and patted my head.  
"So, what did you do in your room?" asked curiously as she came in through the doors. "I just thought for a while." I answered  
"'_for a while'_?" she repeated.  
"The_ whole_ time." I corrected myself, she gave me a warm gentle smile. "You had me really worried." she added.  
"Well, I'm sorry for making you all worry." I said sincerely.

We all made our way into the living room and went back to her study.

"So the plans?" I asked no one in particular.

"I think you already know about the plans, but the casket's going to be closed on the day of the event." Toma said, he went on about the other plans while I pretended to listen. I kept thinking about what'll happen after all this is over, thoughts of the locked box and reaper appeared in my mind.

* * *

_~Two months later~_

"Bye Haruka, I'll miss you so much and take good care of yourself!" Fuyuumi pulled me into a tight hug and hugged the others. The bright smile that she had on her face instantly disappered when she warned Shin. "Shin you better not do anything to Haruka while I'm gone."  
Shin's face went pale. "W-whatever you say." he stuttered with a nervous smile.  
"Bye Haru." Toma smiled and hugged me.  
"Aw c'mon! Not you too!" I laughed and hugged him back. He kissed the top of my head and pulled away.

"Forgeting someone?" I turned to Ikki.  
"Of course not." I hugged him.  
"Toma, make sure Ikki doesn't do anything stupid, while you're gone."  
"Hey!"  
"Will do."

"Remember to call every now and then." reminded.  
I hugged Yuki and watched the four entered a car. The car drove off into the distance and soon disappeared out of sight.

"So now that they're heading to school... _you_, Haruka, also need to go to school." said. I nodded.

"I'll go to the same school as Shin." Shin went to a private school that had dorms, but since he lived nearby, he didn't need to live in the dorms. Yuki, Toma, Ikki, and Fuyuumi attended schools that were farther away. She nodded. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure." I assured.  
"Then I'm going to do some paperwork, it should take about a week until you're fully enrolled in Seiso." She went inside, leaving Shin and I out in the cold.  
"Let's go inside." We said in unison and let out a small laugh.

**End of Chapter VI**

* * *

**_I don't own Seiso Academy (from La Corda D'oro)_**

So that's it for this Chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I'll try harder next time! What did you think? I was originally planning on posting this tomorrow (Sunday), but looks like I finished early:)

_What happened at the funeral? _Not telling, it'll eventually be somewhere in the story.  
Were you expecting that answer? Do you think Yuki has a _thing _for Fuyuumi?  
**Please leave a review!**

See you in the next chapter!


End file.
